A Trip home well back to Earth
by miss Kittyplank
Summary: When John and Elizabeth take a trip back to Earth, John decides for her to meet his drinking buddies and she want him to meet her family, along the way they realise their relationship isn't just one between friends but something more
1. Going home technically

Hello! I am miss Kittyplank, but you can call me Kit and I just adore SPARKY! (As should all!) Please leave lots of reviews as this is my first fic and I'm a little nervous xxx kit

Chapter 1: Home (technically)

Elizabeth Weir was sitting in the Daeladus' mess hall at 2 in the morning sipping at her coffee staring into space (literally.) She didn't notice someone's footsteps approaching her table, or someone pulling out the chair opposite her or sitting down and gazing at her with an amused expression on his features.

"What you thinking?" She snapped out of her trance to look at her second-in-command plastered with a lop-sided grin on his face. _God…if I was seventeen again, I would so being jumping across this table right now_, she mused.

"How it's good to be going home." She smiled thoughtfully.

He raised an eyebrow and laid casually back in his seat. "But you were always the one saying how Atlantis was home now and how you missed falling to sleep by the ocean and how you love the peace and quiet etc etc etc." He said teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, well I also once thought you were a lovely man, how one's opinion can change." She smirked and John feigned a look of hurt, which from her perspective was incredibly adorable. That sat there in silence, both staring at each other wondering who was going to blink first, until Elizabeth looked down into her coffee and sighed. _Second-in-command…he's your second-in-command…and don't you dare forget that! _God, she should have let Landry replace him, the chances were she wouldn't have a military commander half as attractive, handsome, sexy, gorgeous, funny, charming…._shut up Elizabeth! SECOND-IN-COMMAND! _

"But seriously," he said with a smaller smile as she had backed down, "we've been back before…why are you so happy about it now." He said leaning forward, intrigued with her answer.

"To see my family and friends, I guess."

"Oh, well, um…tell me a bit about them…your family I mean." He said shifting uncomfortably. Elizabeth frowned. She had known John for just over two years now and never once had he been interested in anyone's past or family due to the fact that it would usually mean he would be asked back and from what little she did know, she knew John was not too keen on sharing information on either of those two subjects.

"Well…" she said, sipping her coffee and adjusting herself so she was in a position to look directly at him, "my mum passed away when I was 12, so it was just me and my slightly older brother, Ben, who's an asshole, you'd like him." She said cheerfully and John looked at her in shock then amusement as she realised what she had said.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just he has the maturity of a seven year old and you and him would…" she trailed off and she noticed John's chuckling.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Who me? Of course not." He said smirking away.

"Well, I take that all back then, you guys would be like two idiotic peas in a pod. Anyway, my aunt Julie, who was my mother's older sister decided the best way to deal with my grief was to travel. Me and my dad weren't exactly close and Ben was at an age were he couldn't care less so I travelled with my aunt for five years and picked up five languages and many political friends on the way. Don't get me wrong, my aunt Julie is self-obssessed, superficial and cynical plus she can be a total bitch, but she was a fine diplomat full of feminism, money and witty remarks and without her I wouldn't have the whole 'crossed arms and raised eyebrow' trick." She said smirking.

"A trick which I have been the victim of many a time." John said, faking a sigh before smiling.

"Mmm…well, when I came home I found out that my father had moved to Hawaii, he was in the navy and was stationed there, and married a completely insane, artistic, opinionated hippi author and he had had a couple more kids. My lazy, cruel and mean sister Amy is at university and my brother, who is the family geek, Noah, is just finishing high school."

John smiled sadly, "Sounds like a pretty perfect family to me."

"Well, I've never really been that close with them and by the time I was 17, I had had so much time with my aunt, I was very…career-focused, didn't have time for family. I only went to Hawaii for the summer for surfing, playing beach volleyball and what not…you'd be surprised how much your clothes cling to your body in that heat." She smirked.

"Yes, well," he coughed as that came out a little high-pitched _It's always the intelligent ones who insist on teasing,_"must have been quite the vacation."

"I suppose so, surrounded by Noah's little pervy friends watching me sunbathe and swim in a bikini was always fun," she said sarcastically, "but I guess even though she insists on meddling in my life, I prefer to spend holidays with my aunt Julie and her husband, Bob." She was tempted to say 'what about your family?' but she didn't want to push, she knew if he wanted to confide in her he would and she would just wait patiently until then. (I would go on to explain there strong, solid yet amusing and flirtatious relationship, but you guys see that all play out on T.V anyway.) "So, what do you play to do when we get back?"

John pondered in thought. "Have a couple of beers with the guys, you know the usual." She tilted her head, somewhat incredulous.

"John, surely you can't spend three weeks just 'having a couple of beers with the guys' can you?" John leant back in the chair and crossed his arms smiling.

"Have any other suggestions?" He said suggestively.

She looked down as her cheeks flushed and put her mug to one side. "All I'm saying is you'll have to do something else, you're liver won't handle three weeks."

John snorted and muttered, "Like yours could do any better."

Elizabeth looked shocked by the sarcasm and said in indignation. "Hello, colonel! My name's Weir, I'm Irish and so obviously I can hold my liquor just as well as you can!"

"Really?" John said smirking as he once again leaned in really close.

"Yes, really!" Elizabeth said somewhat uncomfortably with his closeness and unwavering gaze. "Stop staring!"

John defensively put his hands up and leaned back again, "I was not staring!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes, you…you're five!"

"Not!"

"Don't shout!"

"You started it!"

"You're being so…rude!"

"And!"

Elizabeth stood up angrily, getting flustered over the pointless argument. "And…I'm leaving!"

"Fine!" Said John, also standing up. "But when we reach Earth you're coming drinking with me to prove you can live up to the Irish expectations!"

"Fine! And you're coming to meet my family because I don't want you to be alone!"

"Fine! And I suppose it would nice to spend some extra time with you!"

"I'd like that!" Said Elizabeth, somewhat confused by why they were still shouting, or why they started shouting to begin with.

"Why are we shouting?" John said, obviously just as confused as Elizabeth was.

"I don't know…because it's 2 in the morning." She smiled embarrassedly by what had happened. "Well I'm gonna go to bed…see you in the morn…later in the morning."

"Yeah..." he said sitting down again, still confused, before breaking out into a grin.

Elizabeth got to the door before turning to wish John goodnight. "John, you should also go to…why are you smiling?" Elizabeth said frowning.

"You said you thought I was a lovely man." John said, looking up and smirking. She rolled her eyes before walking out and stopping in the hallway with a look of horror plastered on her face. _And I want my family to meet him, why? They'll tear him apart!_

TBC

Only if you want it to, but you must review and I do ask you give me detailed ideas to what you want to happen because I'm not a great writer and ideas come very slowly, so if you want this finished by Christmas I suggest you review! PLEASE!


	2. Crush on your military commander

Hello…thanks for the reviews. I'm back again and I hope you enjoy the next chapter but please continue to review to tell me where exactly you want this to go.

Chapter 2: A crush…on your Military commander?

It was ten o'clock at night and Elizabeth Weir had been in her hotel room in Colorado pretending to be somewhat interested in what was on the television as she tried to pretend that she wasn't remotely in any way, shape or form thinking about John Sheppard. Well, let's just say she was doing a hell of a crap job of it. So, doing the only thing possible, she did as her immature John Sheppard-like _damn it!_ Brother would always say, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.' And that's what she did. She came to terms with the fact she had practically a high school crush…on her military commander. _Out of all the people Elizabeth and you choose your flyboy second-in-command! Idiot_! She thought to herself as she got up to turn off the television and began to pace the room. _What the hell is wrong with you? For goodness sake! How can you go from a kind, sweet-hearted, however, well...boring doctor to…him! It's…so not good. You are going to fix this by ignoring it and…no! Better idea! Run to Aunt Julie, she's always great at bitching about a man until you can't think of why you started going out with them in the first place. Yep! Eat your heart Rodney! Elizabeth you are officially a genius!_

And with that, she grabbed her jacket and then the doorknob and headed out of the door…straight into John Sheppard, but she didn't realise that until they were in a tangled heap on the floor. _Well…there goes that master plan out of the window!_

John got up and helped Elizabeth to her feet apologizing continuously with a look of embarrassment, guilt and shyness on his face. _Sheppard! Shy! There's a first!_

"It's okay…it's was my fault, I didn't see you." Elizabeth said, pushing a strand of her behind her ear.

"God no, if I had knocked on your door instead of waiting outside you would have known I was standing there and…and why were you in such a rush, got a special date?" John said mischievously.

_No, actually I was trying to find a way of not imagining special dates with you. _"Bathroom. You know me…erm, can't hold it in, weak bladder and all." Elizabeth said frowning as she realised how stupid and lame that excuse was, apparently John agreed with that realisation and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's sorta the reason hotel rooms have their own bathrooms." John said smirking.

"Huh…who knew." She said quickly to change the subject. "So, do the SG-C need us or something?"

"What? Oh no…I was just…well I was thinking that…you see on the Daeladus, I mentioned…and then you said…I just hoped, well not hoped but kinda assumed…and today was good, so I…" He trailed off as he noticed the amused expression on Elizabeth's face "What?" He said smiling embarrassedly and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you were planning to finish just one of those sentences." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Well, I…" She raised an eyebrow expectantly. "You know what? Let's not do this whole flirty dance-around-the-subject thing we insist on doing. I mean, we two regular people who probably should spend more time together. I said I was going to take you out for drink and that is what I plan to do, so you coming?"

_Two REGULAR people! PROBABLY should spend more time together! Wow…you really know how to make a girl feel loved. Typical! With the ancient women, he's lovey dovey, but with me it's 'so you coming?' Yeah…that's romantic! Why do I need my aunt when he can make himself less appealing all on his own_. "Sounds great! Your buddies coming along! Or will it just as two regular people!" She said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes and…hold on a second, that sounded a little sarcastic to me, what have I told you about spending time with Rodney!" He said smiling, Elizabeth clearly wasn't amused. "Okay, a little confused here…you should be happy!" He said put both hands on his hips.

"You made it sound so inviting." She said monotonously.

"Okay. Okay." He said grabbing her hand. "I would be honoured if you could do me the pleasure of going to a bar with me where I can admire your radiant beauty from close up. Sound better. Because you are so, so much more than regular you know." _And there's the pout… can't resist…and then the lop-sided grin and …Damn the cuteness._

"Sure." She relented.

"Good, O'Neill's will be still open." He said dragging her along.

"O'Neill's!" She said dryly. "My, don't we have expensive taste!"

TBC

I BEG you all review! I have no idea what should happen at O'Neill's. P.S wasn't trying to link it to Gen. O'Neill, but it's a typical name of an Irish pub so what the hell! xx


	3. Changes

Thanks for a couple of your ideas they kinda conflicted with each other so I sorta mingled them together a bit, p.s thank you for the reviews. I've got over 1300 hits so far and I think that's a good thing (? Do most people get a lot more), but only 7 reviews so if you want your ideas put into the story you have to tell me (i.e. REVIEW PLEASE!) Anyway on we go. Another p.s I have one swear word and I'm not sure how rating works so I'll just pre-warn you, I think I might put the rating up one and the 'can't eat can't sleep' thing is off of a Mary-Kate and Ashley film and I know that because my baby sister religiously watches them.

Chapter 3: Changes

John and Elizabeth got out the taxi, which as John reminded Elizabeth, he had so _graciously_ paid for and made their way down the street, until John stopped and looked at the building in front of him in amazement.

"And here we are!" Holding his arms out in a grand gesture and grinning like a kid in a candy store.

Elizabeth crossed her arms and frowned before raising an eyebrow and turning to him.

"It's a run-down pub." _Tell me this is a joke_. John smiled and held up a finger.

"Correction. It's a run-down Irish pub!"

Elizabeth frowned again. "Okay…….and that makes it better how?"

"Well…you said you were Irish and so you 'could hold your liquor'", he did apostrophes with his fingers in the air, "so I thought 'ah…she's Irish, she drinks…Irish pub it is!'" Smiling happily.

_From any other man, idiot! From him, adorable. Crap! This is soooo past physical attraction! _ To Elizabeth, John was a cocky flyboy, man of mystery, knight in shining armour and a five year old all rolled into one _and_ he had all the best qualities from each one, but one thing that certainly leapt out at Elizabeth was his generosity. For as long as she had known him, he had always discreetly done things for her that weren't necessary, that were sweet and thoughtful. And even though, she guessed, he probably did it for a lot of other people; she silently hoped that his sweetness was reserved just for her.

"Well, then…what are we doing just waiting outside?" She said, smiling brightly.

John beamed at her response. "I was hoping you'd say something like that, let's go inside!" He jogged to the door and held it wide open for her. "Madame." He said in a deep voice.

She smiled, "Well, I don't mind if I do."

On the inside, the pub, to Elizabeth, was just as run down as the outside, but even with the stench of booze, crappy music (that wasn't even Irish) playing, and leather booths that looked like they seen better days (about 50 years ago,) it somehow did remind her of her trip to Ireland as a girl where she met thick-accented relatives who she couldn't understand and were barely related to her. _What were the chances?_ She thought ironically. So it was an Irish pub, but the whole strong bladder thing could be a problem, as since she had been on Earth she had neglected to ease her liver back into drinking alcohol as the stuff just wasn't there on Atlantis and well, once you're body isn't used to alcohol, it is very, very, very easy to get drunk. _That could be a problem! _John snapped her back out of her daze.

"Bob, Jimmy, hey buddies!" Elizabeth looked to her left to see John manly hug two men of similar build.

"Would you look at that! After all this time his hair can still defy gravity!" Bob and Jimmy started laughing.

"Hey! At least I've got hair!" John nodded in the direction of the completely bald man on the left.

"True. Bob was gonna do something about it, but his plan backfired, he went even more bald!" Jimmy said sniggering.

"How could he go more bald?" John said in amusement.

Bob got his beer from the counter and seeped it. "Yeah, Jimmy that's a damn good question! Care to explain?"

"Er guys, before you do that, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth, she's a…" he turned to Elizabeth and smiled wistfully, "…a very good friend of mine."

"Elizabeth, this is Bob, the bald one and Jimmy, the blonde one…they went to the same academy as me," John said, introducing them to each other. Bob and Jimmy directed knowing smirks at John and he went wide-eyed and mouthed 'no.' Elizabeth, completely unaware of this, held out her hand and smiled diplomatically.

"It's nice to meet you." Jimmy embraced her in a bear hug, nearly killing her in the process, and gave her a lop-sided grin _must be an air force thing!_

"Hey Lizzie!" He said cheerfully, Bob nodded his head in greeting as he drank his beer, "so you and John are…very good friends, are you?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably instantly realising where this was going. "Well, yes…we met each other at work."

"Yeah, John told us about that on the phone, the same place where you all spend 24 hours together, isolated?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said cautiously.

"Must be hard. I wonder…what could one do for all that time…together?" Jimmy smiled as Bob promptly choked on his beer.

John, meanwhile was mouthing extremely rude words to them all effectively meaning 'shut the f up!"

"Funny," Elizabeth said smiling, "I always wondered what an all man air force team would do when they had to be isolated in hot war zones, sweating as all their clothes just cling to their bodies and jackets come off and those sexy aviator sunglasses are put on…I suppose sometimes you just have to make do with what you've got." Jimmy and Bob burst into laughter.

"That's classic!" Bob said. "I like you, come, sit, drink." He said pulling a chair from the bar as they all sat down. "Bartender! A bottle of your best…vodka!"

By the end of the evening, John looked around him, throughout the night they had drunk, danced, had fun, but as he talked with Bob and his current relations with women…many women, Elizabeth was too drunk to mind, he realised that what he had before was…boring. It had occurred to him that, since Atlantis, he'd changed.

And what really brought that to mind was the fact that beforehand he'd never really cared about the person he dated as long as the sex was good and the company was okay. Funny, that it took his friend Jimmy dancing with and being a little too friendly with Elizabeth for his liking that he, not so much realised, but came to terms with the fact, he was in love with Elizabeth Weir. A kind of 'can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series' thing that you know is only going to come knocking on your door once and if you let it go past…well, there are no second chances.

She was his closest friend on Atlantis and probably in any galaxy, but she was also his boss and maybe the Air force would have been okayish with it, but, with his track record, trying to pursue a relationship with the expedition leader surely equalled a one way trip back to earth and that was one risk Elizabeth would most certainly not let him take.

So, believing he was doing the right thing, John decided there and then that yes, he was smitten with his Elizabeth Weir and yes, he would do absolutely nothing about it.

Then, doing the gentlemanly thing, he said goodbye to his very drunk friends and escorted his very drunk female companion back to the hotel where he ushered her to bed, took off her shoes, arranged her bed covers and while she hugged him inappropriately goodnight and mumbled random things into his chest, he rested her down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, sweet dreams." After which he left a note on her side table and took his leave, remembering to ask the man at the desk to send someone to lock her room and not wake her for breakfast until…well, until she had recovered.

What was on the note? What will happen next? I, unlike others, have no plan so just send me your feedback and I'll see what I can do, I combined Beach chickJASSNL and Alexanderetta's ideas I can do that for you too! Unless it's particularly crap (just joking…….or am I?)"


	4. Hangovers

Hi, it's me again. Got a little stuck on this chapter, wasn't sure what to do, but hopefully you like it. Please, please, please, keep the reviews and suggestions coming, I seriously would not be able to write this without your suggestions. Not sure this is as long as the others, but I'm setting it up for the next chapter which I will appreciate your ideas on and really, really sorry, but John isn't actually in this one. Anyway on to the next chapter….

Chapter 4: Hangovers

Elizabeth groaned as she slowly awoke and was instantly hit with the killing sunshine coming from the window.

"Crap." She opened her eyes rolled over and looked at the watch on her bedside table. 10.46am. _Oh God…lots of pain_ She slowly got up and sat on the bed carefully, cradling her head, before then noticing something else on the table. A note. She picked it up and read:

_Elizabeth,_

_If you have noticed this letter than you are probably in pain reading it. (Concentration can be a bitch when you have a hangover!) I pity you, I really do. However I have two points to make: _

1, when, on your third round of tequila shots, I mentioned you would suffer tomorrow, you said 'don't be stupid,' four words…I TOLD YOU SO and

_2, when you bet me you could hold your liquor, well you never chucked up last night, but if we are talking in the 'I can stay sober for ages' sense of 'I can hold my liquor', then I have two words…YOU LOST. _

_So yeah, I have lots and lots of pity for you, but I told reception not to bring you breakfast. I thought an eight o'clock wake up call would make one hell of a grump Elizabeth Weir and to make up for Jimmy's behaviour, (if you don't remember, then let's just say he behaved perfectly,) I plan to buy you something…maybe I can get 'I told you so' inscribed into something…just kidding. Anyway, I hope you have fun doing whatever you plan on doing for the rest of your leave and well, if you need to contact me…well, you have my number._

_John Sheppard _

_That little, cruel, mean…hello, buy me something. I like the sound of that! _Elizabeth got up suddenly, before clutching her head again "Ah…crap." She rustled through her suitcase, by the bed, for a pair of sunglasses and put them on. _There. Now I can see! _She then walked into the living room area of her hotel room, groaning every time she took another step.

"Arrgh!" She moaned as the hotel phone started ringing. "No! Don't ring! The pain! Too much!" She picked up the phone. "What!"

A nervous male voice spoke down the other end. "Mam, there is a Julie Johnstone who has phoned the hotel asking to speak with you, shall I put her through?" _Mam? It's bad enough on Atlantis, but on Earth, c'mon! Surely mam is for women over 50?_

"Yes, yes, that's fine, I guess." Elizabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you sure, mam, because you don't sound too good?" The concerned voice answered. _Okay, one, call me mam again and die! And two, I SOUND FINE!_

"As I _just said_, that'll be fine." She answered curtly.

"Yes, mam." Elizabeth threw her arms in the air in anger.

"DON'T CALL ME-"

"Elizabeth?" Her aunt Julie questioned.

"Hi." Elizabeth said smiling, _please, be nice, be brief, let me die in peace_

"Do you plan on making the trip to D.C or do you just plan on letting me waste my time? I kept my schedule opened especially for you, and you know I only ask as Bob can be impatient."

_You mean **you** can impatient._ "Yes, I know, aunt Julie."

"Are you alright, my dear, you sound awfully…." _Go on, say it, we've been talking for nearly a minute, the insult should be just about…._

"…fat." _Now. How the f can I sound fat on the phone? _"Darling, have you put on weight?"

"No." Elizabeth said bluntly.

"Oh. Well you must be suffering from a severe hangover then, that always make you sound somewhat plump." _Not actually! I…nope, got it in one._

"Well?" Her aunt continued. "Do you plan on coming or not?"

"Oh! Well, I haven't bought a ticket, so…" Elizabeth said, twiddling the phone cord in her fingers.

"Never mind that. I can pre-book, first class, will that do you? Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Sure. That sounds fine, phone me with the details, _on my cell_, and send the ticket to-" Elizabeth was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hang on, one second." She put the phone down and opened the door to see the doorman carrying a big bunch of wild flowers and a teddy bear.

"These are for you." He said politely.

"Thank you." She closed the door and read the little card in the flowers.

_Thought he could lend a helping hand in your time of need._

_John P.S I've named the bear John. Whether you like it or not. _

Elizabeth smiled despite herself. John's generosity was astounding; she'd have to find a way to repay him. She ran to the phone and put it to her ear.

"Aunt Julie? Do you think you can make that two tickets?"

Sorry if that was short and sorry John wasn't in it, but I wanted to end it like that. **Now** I am officially stumped. You HAVE to give me ideas about what happens. Should the next chapter be the plane journey or should I skip that out? What is the family going to be like? HELP ME!


	5. Flying

This is the second chapter I have written this evening. I'm addicted! But I don't think this is going to be long, so please remember give me ideas for the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Flying

_I'm going on holiday with Elizabeth_, the thought seemed somewhat unreal to John, but right now he was standing outside the airport waiting for Elizabeth's taxi to arrive and he still couldn't quite believe it. _And I said yes! What the hell is wrong with you, Shep, what happened to concealing your feelings? But no! Let's go on holiday with the woman! Let's meet her family! I'm sure you won't let the fact you're in love with her slip!_ He thought dryly. _Idiot! _

But before he could shout at himself in his head more, a taxi pulled up right in front of him and a certain stunningly beautiful woman got out of it. _You don't look like you suffered much of a hangover to me!_ And as if she could read his thoughts, she said,

"Trust me, if it wasn't for adorable John, I would still be suffering a lot more." She said, as she received her luggage from the taxi driver and then gave him the taxi fare.

John swallowed. _Me? Adorable? She just said I was…._Elizabeth took the giant teddy out of the back of the taxi and grinned.

"I couldn't have named him better myself." She said smiling. _Right! Never name anything after yourself again! Too confusing, stupid man! _John frowned as he berated himself. Elizabeth noticed this.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned. John looked up and smiled.

"Everything's hunky dory now you're here." He flashed her one of his trademark grins. "So you ready to go on a plane."

She raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Can't wait, actually….however, before you meet my family…well, Bob will be wonderful, he always is…but, there are some certain dos and don'ts when dealing with my aunt."

They grabbed their luggage and walked into the airport. "First of all, never mention she is my aunt in a public place, she likes to stay young by doing yoga, eating rabbit food, getting botox and well, pretending she's my older sister in public. Number two…" John inwardly sighed, maybe going on holiday wasn't going to be all it was cracked up to be. He'd felt the wrath of Elizabeth Weir he really cope with another one?

"…number…what number are we on?" She said as they handed their boarding passes over before getting on the plane.

"twenty-four." John said, running a hand across his face.

"Really? I've given you that many…well, I'm sure you'll do fine. Just don't give a reason for her to dislike you. Don't be arrogant, pathetic or childish and you'll do just fine!" Elizabeth said brightly, as they sat down in their seats.

"Elizabeth! That's who I am!" He said throwing his arms in the air before falling back into his chair. He wasn't going to die saving Atlantis, or fighting off the Wraith, hell! He wasn't even going to die peacefully when his was old or in some puddlejumper accident. He was going to be killed by Elizabeth's aunt! Huh…who would have guessed.

Elizabeth turned in her seat to look at him, taking in his last comment. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, then she did it again. John looked at her expectantly, until she went slightly wide-eyed at the realisation.

"You're going to be killed by my aunt." She stated.

"You think?" He said sarcastically.

"Well…I'll just…I mean I could always talk to her…but then, she would…or I could…I'll pray for you…and so will John." She said smiling sadly and lifted up her teddy.

"That's great. My life depends on the niece and the stuffed bear." He leaned back in his chair before looking in her direction. "Why am I here again?"

Elizabeth paused before responding, thinking whether to think of some witty remark or feeble excuse or then again she could just tell the… "Because I said you were going to meet my family and you are. You bought me a teddy, which I have already highlighted is adorable and I wanted to do something for you and, well, I kinda enjoy spending time with you outside of work and I wanted to spend more…time, that is…with you." She had averted his eyes during the short speech, but as she ended she looked up at him to see him wearing a grin from ear to ear. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight and continued to hold it.

"I enjoy spending time with you too." Elizabeth had a short intake at that comment. Their relationship was based on a lot more than that, but the fact that either of them had even recognised they felt something for one another was a big step. John changed the subject and for that Elizabeth was thankful…not too many personal feelings at once.

"Well, first class, very posh!" He said smiling.

She smiled back. "I know, my aunt is such a snob…she said 'would first-class _do_' but I can't complain. Comfy seats, lots of space, great food, even better alcohol…" She trailed off and cringed. John laughed.

"Still recovering I see. Well, I'm sure the bear can…" he trailed off as a air hostess approached.

"Good morning sir. Can I get you or your wife anything at all?"

"Wife!" John choked out. _Not that I don't like the idea of her being my wife, but c'mon I'm only just beginning to get over my commitment issues. Baby steps, people! Baby steps! Wait a momet! I like the idea of her being my wife? Hoooold on a second!_

Elizabeth stifled a giggle at John's reaction. She took no offence by it, knowing John's history of being a 'love 'em and leave 'em' type, but it was very amusing, maybe if she just…"No, thank you. My husband and I are fine."

John turned his neck quickly to Elizabeth in shock and mouthed the word 'husband' to her in horror, now that definitely was amusing, she thought, until he tried to move his neck back to the way it was…then, it was…painful. _Crack!_

I need ideas! Please! I beg of you and please review1 I get loads of hits but only nice people who love me review, like lia-finn and panddora and sheppardster and loads of others. FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLE! THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE!


	6. First Impressions

Thanks for the reviews and the ideas, I beg of you keep them coming because each new chapter has in some way been helped by one of your ideas and I'd just like to say a huge congrats to lia-finn for her first shep/weir fic, like me, Regretted Words. I didn't review the last chapter, but I know you read my fic so I wanted to say I loved it anyway….

Chapter 6: First Impressions

Elizabeth and John had collected their luggage and were now walking into Arrivals where, supposedly, Elizabeth's uncle was going to meet them and take them home. John, however, couldn't care less. After the fiasco on the plane, what with him breaking his neck as Elizabeth made jokes at his expense about his commitment issues and all, he was in agony. All he wanted to do was get drugged up on painkillers and collapse on a bed somewhere, anywhere. Although, and for John this was a big although, Elizabeth had promised to give him a back rub later to ease the pain of his shoulders and neck _and_ promised to be a proper nurse and look after him. After that all John could think about was Elizabeth in a nurse's outfit. So, so far, he was in pain, albeit slightly horny and he had the wrath of Elizabeth's aunt to look forward to…_fun_.

But before he had the chance to sulk any further, Elizabeth's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Bob!" John saw Elizabeth practically run up and threw her arms around a man, which he could only assume was Bob. He was quite a tall man, oldish, but not elderly, he had grey hair, but his posture was good and he looked surprisingly fit for a man of his age and he had sky blue eyes, which, as John slowly realised, were staring directly at him.

"Oh, God, I should introduce you two…um, Bob, this is John Sheppard, a…very good friend of mine," John raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled as he realised that was exactly what he had said to his friends, "…and John, this is Bob Johnstone, my aunt's husband."

John held out his hand and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Johnstone, sir." Bob shook his hand tightly and smiled back. "Nice to see a man with manners, but you can drop the sir, call me Bob, and, just for future reference, it's Dr. Johnstone."

John stood back and rubbed his neck, (God, it was killing him,) "Oh, okay…Bob, do you have a PhD like Elizabeth?"

Bob started chuckling. "God, no! I'm a plastic surgeon! Hell! How do you think I met Liz's aunt!" Bob clapped John on the back and picked up his luggage as they began to walk to the exit. "But I have been told to ask you two kids whether you're together or not!"

John and Elizabeth turned to look at each other. "Well, er…we are…" they both started.

"Oh…" Bob said in realisation of something, "I see…"he patted the side of his nose with his index finger, "I won't tell a soul…apart from your aunt."

The journey back to the house had been rather uneventful, Elizabeth was extremely pleased to see John and Bob had easily bonded over football, baseball, beer and of all things…the film 'Back To The Future.' Elizabeth tried to believe that relations with her aunt would go as smoothly, but there was a huge difference between being a wishful thinker and just plain delusional. _She's actually going to eat him_, she thought solemnly. _Oh God! They'll make Caldwell military commander! Kill me now!_ They got out the car and walked up the path to a white, wooden, huge house with blue shutters, a white picket fence and flowerbeds in the front garden. For John, it brought ideas of a perfect childhood that John would be envious of…for Elizabeth, it brought memories of travelling the big, wide world and then being trapped in a house where all the people her age only thought about trivial things like Prom _urrgh!_

If there was one thing in this world she hated, it was feeling trapped and the one thing she didn't like about her aunt was that she could make a person feel completely free to say what they feel, but really she's like a black widow just waiting for them to fall into her web. And here was John, a poor defenceless fly for her aunt's easy picking. It wasn't fair, just when she had trained one military commander to jump when told; she was going to have to train another one. Not that she had trained him, or that he had jumped or that he had done anything she had ever said_. Bad analogy! _

And then the door opened and there she was. With her red and golden hair, no grey, piercing green eyes, somewhat petite and freckly in a brown, peachy designer suit with the expensive cell phone to one ear and her eyebrow raised in John's direction before looking at her niece amusedly.

"Darling, I'll have to call you back, they're here…yes, that's right…I told you she had brought a man…handsome, enough…I'm sure, darling, but we won't let it get that far, now will we? Must dash." She flipped her cell shut and came to stand on the porch and gave John a good look up and down. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You must be the Sheppard boy," she said accusingly. Elizabeth sighed _Here we go!_

John smiled. "Yep! The one and only, it is a pleasure to meet you, mam." Elizabeth smacked her forehand with the palm of her hand. _No! Don't call her mam! Rule number 1, she doesn't like to feel old!_

Bob intervened. "Just call her Julie." _If you value your life_, John could hear him thinking. Julie glared at Bob. "Luggage doesn't move itself, sweetheart." She smiled sweetly at him.

Bob got the message and smiled sweetly back before going inside with their things, "Of course not."

John opened his mouth to speak, but Julie interrupted him. "You've known Elizabeth how long?"

"Two years."

"How did you meet?"

"We were assigned the same job."

"Current residence?"

"In a galaxy far far away." He said dryly, even though he was being truthful, she glared at him.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know. Occupation?"

"Air force colonel."

"WHAT!" Elizabeth mentally kicked herself; she should have prepared her aunt for this blow.

Julie spun around to face a cringing Elizabeth. "You are personally involved with a flyboy from Colarado!" She said angrily.

John raised a finger. "Colarado is just where we flew from, actually I come from-"

"Enough! Bob will take John…somewhere for the day why you, young lady, have a lunch date. The sooner you two are separated the better!"

Elizabeth was stunned. "With who?" She said incredulously.

"William Grey. He's back in town and can't wait to see you." Her aunt said bluntly as she entered the house with Elizabeth running after her and John following.

"As in William Grey who took me to prom, dated me in university and went off to medical school."

"Yes. Go wear something nice."

"As in William Grey the sleazy ass who tried to sleep with me after prom and dumped me for not being easy like Mary Dickinson."

"Ye…Elizabeth this is not up for discussion. He's a changed man and rather him than…that!" She said pointing at John.

"He's not a thing!" Elizabeth shouted angrily. Her aunt crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going!"

"Well…Peter Smith just got back from California, so I'll-"

"I'll go."

TBC

MUST GIVE ME HELP! DIDN'T PLAN IT LIKE THIS! NEED HELP!


	7. Old flames rekindled?

Hey guys! Thank you sooooooo much for your reviews please please please keep them coming and the suggestions too! I got a lot for suggestions for this chapter so I tried to mingle some together a bit, tell me what you think of it!

Chapter 7: Old flames (rekindled?)

It was a dumb idea, Elizabeth knew it and so did Bob, but Elizabeth would actually marry William Grey to avoid any sort of contact with Peter Smith, a long horrific past relationship that needs no discussion, so really her idea of agreeing could have been a hell of a lot worse. Still…she couldn't get over how manipulative her aunt could be, her aunt Julie, of course, would say it was merely the power of diplomatic persuasion, but Elizabeth knew what being manipulated felt like and that is what her aunt had done to her. And that's why, Elizabeth was now sitting in a cute little café waiting for Will Grey to turn up…_yeah, dumb idea_.

Elizabeth sipped at her coffee and closed her eyes just going over in her head how stupid this was, until someone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Still a coffee lover, I see." She looked up to see none other than William Grey hovering above her on the other side of the two-seater table with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth decided that time had obviously been kind to him; he was ruggedly handsome with light brown hair that was slightly greying and deep blue eyes that any girl could just die looking into them and the wrinkles he had developed on his face made he look more distinguished, more handsome and not old at all. _Ah…to be man. _He really was a catch at high school and the fact he had asked her out made all her friends squeal, he really was the kind of guy a girl could marry and yet her thoughts kept drifting to John and how she asked him on holiday and now she was on a date with some old romance.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said, still smirking, before taking the seat opposite her.

She smiled politely back. "Not at all. Long time, no see. What have you been up to?" She said setting her coffee mug down.

"Yeah, well you know me, after university I got a job in New York and well a decade later, I'm the attending of an E.R. Love what I do." He smiled genuinely at her and she smiled back. _He hasn't made any sexual comments, suggestions and his eyes haven't travelled down towards my chest once, huh, maybe he is a changed man_-

"That's good, Will, I'm…" His foot purposefully brushed her thigh and lifted her dress up slightly. _–or not_. Elizabeth smiled forcefully at him and he smiled seductively back.

"So…" he said, buttering some bread on the table, "what are you doing now?"

_Trying to stay away from complete perverts like you, freak!_ "Well, I continued with politics, became a diplomatic, did a lot of sensitive negotiating for the president and did some teaching at the local university around here."

"Really?" He said with his mouth full, "What d'you teach?"

She frowned and looked up, distracted by the contents of his mouth. _That is disgusting_. "Mmm?"

He swallowed. "I said what did you teach?"

"Oh! Um…well mostly international politics, but usually I would also fill in a lot for language teachers, Russian, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Latin…you know the usual…sometimes Dutch, but I'm not entirely fluent with that one."

He chortled. _What kind of man under 60 chortles?_ "The usual, huh? You always were the language freak at school. If you couldn't do your Spanish essay because of all your extra after-school activities, then you'd give miss Garcia a long, detailed explanation in Spanish on why you hadn't done the essay and by the end of it, she would be so shocked, yet extremely impressed with your Spanish, that she never punished you."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory and then slightly smirked. "I did that in German too."

"Oh you rebel." He said dryly. He coughed slightly. "What d'you say we get out of here, you know? Carry on this conversations somewhere more…private?"

Are you kidding? We've been talking, what? Five minutes! And you already what to take of your pants. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? For crying out loud, I haven't seen you in over a decade and you haven't even bought me a God damn drink. God, give me one good reason, why I shouldn't-

But before Elizabeth could rant in her head anymore and begin to voice those opinions to the man she was dining with, a familiar stranger grabbed a chair, pulled it up to the table and sat on it back to front.

"Hey." He said cheerfully. Will and Elizabeth both turned to him in shock and confusion. "What you talking about?" John said looking back and forth between them.

Will was the first to speak. "Who the hell are you?" He said, somewhat disgusted by the new arrival.

"John Sheppard." He held his hand out and William cautiously took it and shook it. "And your Bill, right?"

Will raised an eyebrow, not amused. "Will."

"Whatever." He turned his attention to Elizabeth. "So, how's brunch?"

Elizabeth stuttered, still extremely confused. "Er…Everything's just…great…not that I'm not happy to see you…" she glanced at Will and looked back at John, "…because I _really_ am, but what are you doing here?"

"Well…a certain uncle of yours said that I really shouldn't pay attention to certain aunt of yours, as long as I didn't tell that certain aunt of yours that a certain uncle of yours said that…if you know what I mean." He said winking.

"Yeah, I do." _Bob, I love you._

"Not to break up the happy riddles you two seem to share, but even though I know your name I still don't know who you are…in relation to Lizzie." He took a sip of Elizabeth's coffee. _Did that shit just call me Lizzie?_ _Did that shit just drink my_ _coffee?_ _You really don't value your life, do you Grey?_

"Oh, God…I'm sorry, I'm Elizabeth's husband." He said innocently. Elizabeth didn't turn to look at John, but her eyes slightly widened. _Excuse me? _Will spat the coffee back into Elizabeth's mug. Elizabeth's eyes widened even more. _He did not just do that?_

"Hey, pal, that's my coffee you just-" Elizabeth was cut off.

"How long have you been married?" Will said and John took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"A day or so." He said calmly.

"Huh? That long." He said sarcastically. "That must be why your aunt Julie didn't mention it." Will said in realisation.

Elizabeth smiled gracefully at him. "Yep. That would be the reason."

"Was it a lovely wedding?"

John grinned. "Oh yeah, we got married on the plane over here."

"Really?" Will responded in surprise. "I had no idea you could do that!"

Elizabeth forcefully smiled and nodded. _Neither did I_.

"Well…" Will said, getting up from his chair and pushing it back under the table. "Always a pleasure, Lizzie, but I'm afraid I completely forgot that I was supposed to be…meeting…someone." He said, taking out his wallet and placed some notes down.

"Really?" She said dryly.

"Really. Well, maybe I'll see you around." _Or not_. He put the wallet back into his back pocket. "That's for the coffee and well, I hope you have a wonderful life together."

"We will!" John called to him as he walked out of the café. He turned back to Elizabeth. "Well, that told him!"

Elizabeth grinned back at him and squeezed the hand she was still holding. "It did didn't it!"

"Now!" John said smiling seductively. "What do you say me and you get some ice cream."

She smiled seductively back and raised an eyebrow. "I like how you think."

They both got up from the table still hand in hand as they began to walk out.

"You know, you really, really owe me a back rub now." He said smirking.

"I know, but after you buy me an ice cream and a cup of coffee."

"You just had a cup of coffee!" He said as he opened the door for her and let Elizabeth walk threw.

She turned around and pouted. "Yeah, and that son of a bitch spat in it!"

TBC

IDEAS PLEASE! Apart from chapter 1 and another chapter, I have used your ideas, I cannot live without them and the story needs them so keep them coming. Oh and if you just want to review without a story, you can do that. My ego needs to feed unless you have bad things to say…then you don't need to say anything at all. Miss Kittyplank xxx


	8. Back rubs and bickering

Thanks for the suggestions people, oddly enough some of them I had already thought of…but brilliant people are bound to have similar ideas. Remember, the reviews actually make my day…pathetic, I know, but I'm not even kidding they MAKE MY DAY.

Chapter 8: Back rubs + bickering

"…oh, please, I cannot believe Rodney lured you into the evilness of freaking ice hockey. It's ice hockey!" John said as they carried on their conversation on sports as they got into Elizabeth's aunt and uncle's house. They had had a very nice afternoon with ice cream and coffee as promised and had some good proper flirtatious conversation. John's particular favourite moment was when he put ice cream on her nose and kissed it off. Elizabeth's favourite part was definitely when he rescued her from that damn William Grey. I mean she had her reasons, that jerk spat in her coffee and that was good coffee, expensive coffee. John mentally smiled at her reaction remembering the fifteen-minute rant of why the man was a jerk, why she hated him before brunch, why she hated him after brunch and why her coffee was extremely important. And now, if anyone dare tell John coffee was not a good drink, John had at least fifty reasons to shoot back at them with. _Ah…to be friends with Elizabeth Weir_. But John knew that friendship wasn't all he was interested in anymore, he thought Elizabeth was such more than that, she was…Elizabeth's harsh words broke his thoughts.

"Football's not that amazing." She said casually as she took off her jacket and hung it up.

John looked her in disgust. "Excuse me? Are you out of your mind? Name me one sport that you like better than football."

Elizabeth put the keys on the front table and collapsed on the sofa with John. She turned to face him and started counting on her fingers. "Volleyball, tennis, swimming, diving, horse-back riding, bike riding, running-"

John scowled. "I said name _one_ Elizabeth! Not seven!"

"Actually, it was eight-"

"Elizabeth!" John huffed before switching on the television.

Elizabeth grinned at the way he was being so pathetic and put on a baby voice. "Awww, I'm sorry…you big baby…do you want me to get you your bottle." She messed up his hair playfully. John darted from his seat, touching his hair protectively.

"Do not, under any circumstances, touch the hair!"

Elizabeth pouted. She was really beginning to get good at that. "I can't touch it, even if I gave you your back rub." She smiled playfully.

"No, you cannot tou…woah, I get my back rub now." John said in surprise.

"Go on, upstairs before I change my mind."

"So," John said as he sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed waiting for her to get to work.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before rubbing her hands together and gently putting them on John's shoulders. "Of course I do, just shut up and relax."

John closed his eyes and smirked. Getting a massage from your boss was only bound to happen once in a lifetime. "Yes mam…ow…in a little bit of pain."

Elizabeth sighed. "Give it a minute, would you?"

"No, Elizabeth, it hur…wow…that is truly amazing." He groaned.

Elizabeth smirked and whispered in his ear. "Better than football?"

"What's football?" He said, his head tilting forward slightly.

"That's what I like to hear." Elizabeth said smugly.

Elizabeth let go of John's shoulders and came down from behind him to sit on the edge of the bed on his right.

"Elizabeth, you've stopped, why?" John said frowning.

"John, I've been doing this for nearly forty-five minutes…get yourself a masseuse, I'm not doing it anymore." She said smiling. _Had it really been that long? That is what happens when you're drowning in ecstasy my friend. Mental note, pay Elizabeth a large sum of money to become my private masseuse._

"You couldn't afford me." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Did I say that out loud?" John said cringing slightly and closing his eyes, but snapped them open when he felt a playful hit on his arm.

"Like you needed to say it out loud. I know what you're thinking Colonel and you have one dirty mind." She said narrowing her eyes, but the amusement in them gave her away. He lay back on the bed and sighed and Elizabeth followed suit. John turned his head to get a good look at her. They were merely inches apart.

"I can see you staring." She said without turning her head towards him or looking in his direction. _It's now or never, Johnny boy_. John propped himself up on one arm and leant over Elizabeth slightly. She turned looked up at him and saw the look of thought on his face.

"John, what are you star-" But before she could say anymore she was silenced by a kiss, not too long, but passionate.

He pulled his head back and looked at her; she was breathing heavily and her lips were slightly parted.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He was answered with Elizabeth pulling his neck towards her and kissing him. He moved her on to the bed more and then one hand cupped her face as the other travelled up and down her thigh. He started trailing kisses on to her neck before suddenly she tensed up. He looked up and her to see her eyes wide.

"What?" He said, while kissing her neck again.

"No, no, no, stop. Don't you hear that?" She said whispering. This time he stopped kissing her completely and hovered above her.

"Elizabeth, please-"

"My aunt must be home." She said worriedly.

"What! Crap." John practically jumped off of Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat up and looked at him with amusement. "I value my life, Elizabeth." He said, like the reason for the jumping was obvious.

There was a knock at the door. Julie's voice came through the keyhole.

"Elizabeth! I don't know what is happening in there…and I don't want to know, but I want you in the dining room…now!" Her aunt said commandingly, with no room left for argument.

Elizabeth slowly got off the bed and walked towards a scared looking John. She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry about her, she's just-"

John took her arms off his neck. "I value your life too! Get your ass down those stairs!"

Elizabeth chuckled a little. "Okay, okay…" she appeased, she kissed him on the cheek, "God…don't freak out, you're such a woman." She ran out the room.

"Woman! Well, excuse me for caring!" He collapsed on to the bed and stretched his arms above his head. "I think about the well being of her safety and she laughs…that was one hell of a kiss though…" He looked around the room. "And now I'm talking to myself." He muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, John headed downstairs to see if Elizabeth was still alive. _She wouldn't kill her own niece…surely. _He put his ear to the door of the dining room listening to them, not that he needed to he could them shouting from upstairs…he just couldn't make out the words…and well, he was nosy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." John jumped and turned to his left to see Bob sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a beer. John entered the kitchen, sheepishly.

"Beer's in the fridge." John walked over to the fridge, got a bottle, took off the cap and sat down at the table, opposite to Bob.

"So…" John said, trying to strike up conversation to cover the loud shouts coming from the next room. "Have a good day?"

"You could say that…I fulfilled a woman's dream of having boobs the size of bowling bowls, how bout you?" He said casually before his lips twitched upwards slightly.

"Well, I didn't fulfil a woman's dream, but I did save a woman from a nightmare…the woman being your niece and the nightmare being that Bill guy."

"Will." Bob said putting his beer down.

"Yeah…thanks, by the way, telling me where Elizabeth was and all, and I'm sure she'd like to thank you too."

"I didn't tell you anything." Bob said, raising his eyebrows as if daring John to disagree.

"Oh! Yeah…must have been another one of Elizabeth's uncles…Uncle Rob."

"Bob and Rob, huh?" Bob leaned back into his chair; both of them were just avoiding discussing the reasons for the shouting in the dining room. John mentally thanked him; Bob was certainly, from what John could tell, a good man.

"Bob and Rob." John muttered, he then sat forward, putting his elbows on the table and started talking in a low voice. "No offence against your wife, sir, Bob…but why the hell does that woman hate me so much?"

Bob leant forward and looked him straight in the eye. "You know Elizabeth doesn't exactly approve of the military. "John nodded. "Well, taking into consideration Julie's hate for Elizabeth's father, who is in the military, multiple it by fifty, add a pinch of hate and anger to it and then you have my wife's feelings of the military and just about everyone in it." John sighed and looked down at the table. He was screwed.

"Look, when Elizabeth's mother died, Julie filled that void…when it comes to men, even though her advice is completely immoral, Elizabeth turns to her aunt and the fact she brought a man here without Julie not even knowing your name…well, she _was not_ happy. Julie then finding out you were in the air force pissed her off a hell of a lot more and then there's the whole 'you two getting married on a plane' thing…yeah, that was the icing on the cake or should I say the nail in your coffin."

John looked up smiling dryly. "Thank you, I can gladly see I am dead, now…_hold_ on a second…what do you mean married on a plane?"

Bob looked at him like it was obvious. "Well, Grey told Julie what happened and…well, yet again, I use the words, she _was not_ happy.

John was about to reply when the dining room doors flung open revealing a crying aunt Julie. John got up and looked at the ceiling. _If there is a God, I like living…it's good and please…oh God and she's walking towards me and she's coming closer and she's hugging me and she's...wait a moment, she's hugging me?_

An exhausted Elizabeth came out of the dining room and smiled at what she saw. A distraught, yet relieved, aunt hugging an even more distraught and confused John Sheppard. Julie pulled back from Sheppard and cupped his face in her hands.

"I am so glad that you two aren't married." She sniffed. "Just promise me you will not marry my niece on a plane…ever."

_Marry her, maybe…on a plane, well the chances are very slim._ "I promise never to marry your niece on a plane." He said smiling innocently.

"Good…Bob have you heard…" she looked down at Bob at the table just sipping his beer and nodding. She turned around to face Elizabeth. "Alright, well I can still phone Peter-" Elizabeth put her hand up to silence her.

"I will marry John on the plane to Hawaii if you even suggest the idea, do you understand?" Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe there's another guy…" Elizabeth was about to object, but Julie raised her hand for silence this time, "…a certain air force officer who is forgiven for marrying you on a plane."

John sighed and shook his head. _Forgiven? I'm the one who needs the apology…and correction! I didn't marry her on a damn freaking plane!_

"Why don't you kids get an early night…me and your aunt are staying with the Reynolds this evening and considering how much Julie drinks I doubt we'll be back by morning." Bob said suggestively as he got up and headed to the door while grabbing their coats.

Julie walked to the door with him, but kept lingering. "I was sort of hoping we could celebrate the lack of marriage between these two tonight." She said smiling at the pair. John had never seen a woman so happy over a non-marriage.

"Julia, we're leaving, darling…now." Bob said leaving no room for discussion. John smiled slightly, Bob just liked to let Julie think she was in charge the whole time, maybe she wasn't such a control freak after all.

"Well…" she said disappointedly, "if you insist." Bob winked at John before closing the door on the way out.

John began to turn to Elizabeth. "So what shall we d-" Elizabeth silenced him with a kiss. Yeah, John's instincts were right, Bob _was_ a good man.

TBC

I'm thinking next chapter they're off to Hawaii but please help me and give ideas! Xxx P.S I'm not Irish, mostly English with one grandma being welsh and the other French.


	9. New Beginnings

Sorry, it's been awhile but I had so much work to do I have no had time and the next update may not be for awhile as I have exams coming up so I apologize for that in advance.

Chapter 'I can't remember:' New beginnings

It had been a week since Elizabeth and John's first night together and things were going pretty perfectly. Their first time hadn't exactly been the best, as Elizabeth hadn't, you know, in a while and was nervous and John hadn't, you know, in awhile and was, well gagging for it, but they soon made up for it in the week. Not only were they happy in the bedroom department, but they were also happy in each other's company as well.

John didn't mind doing family trip stuff with Bob and Julie because 1, Julie was being a hell of a lot nicer and 2, it didn't feel weird because Elizabeth was there. He had taken her to the movies, to a posh restaurant, to a baseball game and done all the romantic things he wanted to do with some girl in high school, while still being able to argue with the woman like they had been married for decades. He had never been that happy doing these sorts of things with other women and he hoped that Elizabeth had never been as happy doing these things with other men.

His fears were effectively squished on the plane to Hawaii. The holiday with Bob and Julie was over and they were off to Hawaii to visit Elizabeth's father and his family. John was, to say the least, scared. He did not want first contact with this side of the Weir family to go as sourly as it did with Aunt Julie and the fact Elizabeth had gone abnormally quiet did not help.

She was staring outside of the window, a first class window, of course, as Julie would have nothing less, and so he nudged her with his elbow. She turned around to face him and gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yep, you?" John raised a sceptical eyebrow. _Okay my ass, Elizabeth_.

"Don't lie. It doesn't suit you." He said smirking.

She sighed before answering. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About?" He asked, starting to get slightly worried.

"About me, you, us, our future. Caldwell is going to have a field day over this." She said smiling softly.

John looked down collecting his thoughts before looking up and giving her one of his lopsided grins. "You could easily make the President allow us to be together."

She smirked. "That's not the point. Yes, I could cash in on one of the many favours that the President and the Joint Chiefs owe me, but what would everyone on Atlantis think." She said regretfully.

He smiled and took one of her hands in his. "I think they would think that you deserved to have a relationship with someone you wanted to be with and that I was one lucky son of a bitch and as for Caldwell, screw what he thinks."

She laughed. "Just…screw him!" John nodded eagerly. "Alright fine! He will just have to get used to the fact that I am with the man I love and if he can't handle that he'll just have to take it up with the President who, of course, will be on my side because he thinks I'm fabulous." She said grinning.

John smile stretched across his face, ear to ear. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"You said the man I love."

Elizabeth blushed. "Oh…well, I was just…."

"It's okay, I love you too." He said before kissing her deeply. She pulled back slightly.

"You know technically I didn't actually say I love you…" she said smirking.

"Minor details, miss Weir, minor details." He said before pulling her in for another kiss.

They had got off the plane and were waiting for Elizabeth's brother Ben, when an older man got out of a car and walked up to Elizabeth smiling.

"Dad!" Elizabeth said somewhat surprised before letting him pull her into a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought Ben was picking us up." She said puzzled as she loaded her luggage into the back of the car.

"Change of plan, Lizzie." He said before taking John's luggage for him. John saw Elizabeth immediately tense slightly and saw it was obvious she was not happy to be called by that name. The dad seemed completely unaware.

"Sorry…John, this is my dad, Jimmy Weir, dad, this is John Sheppard." Elizabeth said doing the introductions before climbing into the back of the car. The men shook hands before John climbed in the back with Elizabeth and Jimmy took the wheel. The drive home was fairly quiet and awkward as Jimmy tried to bring up conversational topics and Elizabeth gave fairly short answers. From John's point of view, Elizabeth was a lot more comfortable in the company of her Uncle Bob then her own father. When they drove up the house, Jimmy took their luggage up to the guest room before telling the rest of the family he was going out. John walked into the kitchen and was introduced by Barbara, Jimmy's wife, to Amy and Noah. Noah was at the kitchen table on a laptop while Amy was casually eating cereal from the bowl pretty messily.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen as Jimmy shouted goodbye from the front door. As soon as he had left, Elizabeth threw her arms in the air and looked at the rest of her family in total confusion.

"What is with that?"

"With what?" Noah said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"The whole attitude with dad."

Barbara, who was doing the washing up at the time turned around somewhat confused again. "But he's being really nice."

"That's the problem!" she said, as if I was obvious. "He picked us up from the airport, people!" She said throwing her arms in the air again. "Doesn't anyone else find that strange?"

"Oh yeah, real strange."" Amy barely managed to say sarcastically with her mouth full.

Barbara sighed before turning back to her washing up. "Your father just wants to take an interest in your life, that's all."

Elizabeth sat down at the table and scowled. "Well, it's a little late for that after over 30 years of being completely ignored.

"Can I get you anything John?" Barbara asked John who was watching Elizabeth amusedly from the kitchen door. _God, I can't imagine what she was like as a teenager!_

"Huh? No I'm fine, do you want me to dry?" He said picking up a dishcloth.

"Yes, thank you very much." She replied as she continued washing.

"That's why Ben's not here." Noah said, carrying on their conversation. "He said he couldn't wait to see you, but he wanted as little time with dad as possible beforehand."

"Really?" Elizabeth said, grabbing a handful of cereal from the packet and popping the cereal into her mouth.

Noah finally looked up and smiled. "Yeah, his precise words were 'I cannot cope with getting attention from him.'"

"Ironic that while you two are finally getting the attention you two deserve, we are now not getting any…and so the vicious cycle begins." Amy said before dumping her bowl in the sink.

Barbara pulled off her rubber gloves and turned around sharply. "Would you leave him alone, he's just going through a bit of a midlife crisis at the moment!"

"Well, he's twenty years too late." Amy muttered and Barbara glared at her.

Elizabeth got up from the table and put the cereal back in the cupboard. "Well, why can't he deal with it like every other man. Buy a fast sports car, or a Harley or sleep with a woman half his age. Why does he have to be…nice?" John sniggered before trying to cover it up with a cough.

"Because our mother would kill him if he tried any of the above, especially the last one." Noah said, smiling at the thought.

"Well, that's great, but-" Elizabeth stopped as they heard a manly bellow from outside. Everyone, apart from Amy who just rolled her eyes, went outside to investigate.

_What the hell happened here!_ John thought as he saw a very angry looking Jimmy and a black-eyed postman on the front lawn. Noah shook his head in disgust while Barbara sighed.

Elizabeth smiled sadly before walking back inside. "A new beginning, huh?" She said cynically.

TBC

It took me so long because I had no ideas I need your help people, please I beg of you, give me suggestions please. Review and suggest and it'll get done quicker that way. You know you want to!


	10. In love

Yay! A quick update remember to update you know you want to! Thanks SniperBob for your ideas, I liked them both, especially the 1st one. I think I'll put it in the next chapter

Chapter 10: In Love

The next couple of days went pretty quickly. From what John could tell, none of the Weir kids enjoyed spending time with their father. John thought the man was okay, he had a strong opinion and could be quite aggressive, something that the postman had definitely experienced, but at the same he was witty and funny and obviously had his family's best interests at heart. However all that aside, John had to remember this was Elizabeth's father and his pro-military, strongly catholic, Republican views tended to go against just about everything Elizabeth stood for. Noah couldn't wait to escape for spring break and Amy had bluntly said to the rest of the family that she'd had enough family time and she was going to stay with some friends. To Elizabeth's relief, Jim said that he and Barbara had to leave Hawaii for a couple of days on family matters they didn't feel at liberty to discuss just yet.

So, John and Elizabeth were alone, you can imagine the thoughts running through John's head, but at the moment he was content to just sit there, on the couch, one arm around Elizabeth watching some programme…in French. So, he didn't understand a thing, but the company was all that mattered.

John started to drift off. "Don't fall asleep." Elizabeth ordered without turning around to look at him. John's eyes snapped open and he smiled.

"How d'you know I was falling asleep?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Surely a better answer would be, 'I _wasn't_ falling asleep.'" She turned to look at him. "I don't want you falling asleep on me…what I am supposed to do all night, if you're asleep?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

John grinned. "I must admit that I like your way of thinking." Elizabeth grinned back, before straddling him on the couch.

"I thought you might." She said before kissing him. The kiss soon got quite heated, as they came up for air, both breathing heavily. "Maybe we should go upstairs." She whispered.

Elizabeth started laughing, as John instantly got up, and she fell on to the couch. He grabbed her hand and started running up the stairs.

"My, my…" she said as they reached the top landing, "Aren't we eager-" She was cut off as John slammed her into the guest bedroom door and started kissing her again. He started planting kissing behind her ear, across her jaw and on her neck as he undid the buttons of her blouse. She, meanwhile, was fiddling with the door handle and they stumbled backwards as it opened. They started kissing passionately again and John lifted Elizabeth up and she wrapped her legs around him. And as he directed himself to the bed, he kicked the door shut.

John woke up, disappointed to find the bed empty, until he smelt bacon from downstairs. He came down the stairs in only his jeans, as he gave up looking for his shirt, but was very pleased to find, as he came into the kitchen, that the thief looked very good in it. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatcha doing?" He said kissing her neck a few times.

"What does it look like? I'm making bacon…" she flipped a pancake, "…and pancakes. Hungry?"

"Very." He said as he went to the cupboard getting plates and cutlery.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach later." She said as she put a couple of pancakes and some bacon on his plate. Before putting some on her plate and sitting down at the table opposite him.

"And see you in a bikini? Yeah, I suppose we could go to the beach." He tried to say casually, as he popped food into mouth.

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Oh please, Elizabeth…I'm sure you look just as sexy in a one-piece too."

"Elizabeth, come in!" John shouted as he floated in the seawater.

Elizabeth was laying on a towel in her bikini and mini denim shorts, trying to read a book.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted back. "I've felt the water and it's freezing!" She said, turning her attention back to the book.

"But it's boring on my own!" He shouted before splashing the water demandingly. _Yep, definitely five,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm reading! Get over it!" She said, purposefully putting the book in front of her face to say the conversation was over. Ten seconds later, she screeched as she felt cold water dripping on to her. She looked up to see John grinning, getting her soaked, getting her cold and blocking her sun.

She raised a 'don't mess with me' eyebrow. "You are getting me wet."

John looked at her in shock. "Elizabeth please! We are in public! Now is not the time! There are young children about!" Her eyes widened and tried to smother a smile.

"John, go away!" She said putting her book beside her.

"Okay…" he said in defeat before raising a finger. "But first you have to do something for me, okay?"

"Okay…" She said cautiously.

"Good. Now stand up." Elizabeth did so, frowning in confusion. "Now, take off the denim shorts!"

"No John. I'm not taking the shorts off, please just go back into the water." She said impatiently.

"You won't take them off?" She shook her head. "Well, don't say I didn't offer." He then picked her up in a fireman's carry and started to walk to the water and waded in.

"John Sheppard! You put me down this instant!" She demanded, slapping his back.

"You want me to put you down? Okay!" He dropped her into the water; she went under and sprung back up, completely soaked.

"You son of a-" John held a finger to her mouth.

"Now don't go saying things you don't mean." He said smugly. She pushed his head under.

They splashed each other, pushed each other under and generally acted like teenagers for about fifteen minutes before Elizabeth gave up and let John win. John swam over to her and pulled her near to him.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull her up and ran a hand through his hair, before giving him a long, but gentle kiss leaving him wanting more.

"God, I hate you." He said, his eyes still closed. She chuckled.

"No you don't, you love me." She said matter-of-factly. "Just like I love you."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember." She playfully tapped him on the arm before getting out of the sea. "Where are you going?"

"It's lunch. I'm hungry." He soon followed after her.

"Elizabeth?" A guy, about their age, further along the beach called to her. Elizabeth wrapped a towel around herself and went over to him.

"Michael! Hey! I would hug you, but I didn't think you'd want to get wet." She smiled and he smiled sadly back.

"John! Come over here!" John jogged over to the pair. "Michael, this is John Sheppard and John this is Michael Davies, he's a family friend." Michael took one of Elizabeth's hands in comfort.

"God, I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled in puzzlement. "Whatever for."

Michael looked at the seemingly happy pair in confusion. "Well, for your brother."

Elizabeth was starting to get somewhat worried, she let go off Michael's hand. "Michael, what are you talking about? Did something happen to Noah?"

Michael sighed. "No…I never thought that I would be coming back to Hawaii for such awful circumstances, I mean…God, he had his whole life and he was always so ready for everything, took every opportunity-"

Elizabeth cut him off. "Michael! What are you on about?"

"Don't you know? Elizabeth, haven't you heard about Ben? There was a car crash in Washington, he was visiting your Aunt Julie and some guy in another car came quickly around the bend…"

"Oh my God…well, erm…is he okay? How is he?" She said in shock.

Michael looked from John to Elizabeth again. "Elizabeth…he died yesterday morning."

TBC

Now you have to give me ideas. A bit of an evil cliffy I know, but you guys have to decide what happens. Is the funeral next or do I wait? Is the family upset or angry? Are their punch-ups? Please people I need help!


	11. Grief Dealings

Thanks for all the reviews they have been very helpful. On with the eleventh chapter, please remember to review, I may have already said this, but the reviews make my day…pathetic, perhaps, but help a pathetic girl out then…review.

Chapter 11: Grief dealings

Elizabeth didn't say a word on the way back to the house but clung on to John like her life depended on it. John had dealt with deaths in his family before, but from what he could tell, Elizabeth obviously hadn't. It wasn't until they walked into the living room to be met with a lost-looking Jim Weir and his crying wife that Elizabeth finally found her voice.

Jim was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room staring into space, while Barbara was trying to busy herself with cleaning. John sat on the sofa in the middle of the room, while Elizabeth walked up to her stepmother and hugged her. Barbara let out a sob before pulling back from Elizabeth and saying she was okay. Elizabeth wiped her cheeks with her hands and sniffed before walking to the window and staring out of it.

"I guess you came back early from your trip when you heard." Elizabeth said quietly.

Barbara started to polish the coffee table. "We thought he was going to get better and well…we knew that we had to bring his body back."

Elizabeth turned away from the window and looked at her stepmother in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Barbara looked up. "Well, as soon as we heard about the crash we went straight there, only to be told in was in a coma and well…you know the rest."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped as she looked at the pair of them. "You knew and you didn't tell me." She said in disbelief.

"Well, no…your father told you before we left." Barbara looked over at Jim.

"No he didn't!" Elizabeth snapped furiously. She walked up to her father who got up from his chair. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't want you to worry. And then, just like Babs said… I didn't have a spare moment to phone...we had to bring him back to Hawaii, the service will be in the local catholic church, of course…there was so much to do…."

"But Ben hated Hawaii! As soon as he turned 18 the first thing he did was get on a plane to California!" Barbara sighed and apologetically glanced at John as father and daughter argued.

"Well, better than leave him there with your aunt from hell…I mean he wouldn't be dead if he hadn't gone to visit that damn woman!" He shouted angrily.

"Hey! Aunt Julie is a good woman who has been better family to me than you ever have! God Dad! Why do think he was visiting her and not you? Because you're a fing psycho who hits first, ask questions later and now you're riding this whole 'I'm gonna be a good father' train…well, guess what? Your thirty years too late and, as for Ben, you're too late, period! You denied me the last chance to see him before he died and now you're bringing his body back to the one place he couldn't stand! And to top it all of, you want to have a catholic service! Don't even pretend to be a devout Christian to me because I will not allow you to ruin my brother's funeral by spewing religious crap about how we should all love one another, while Ben depised you, like I do right now!" Elizabeth screamed before Jim slapped her so hard to fell to the ground.

"Get the hell out of my house." He said dangerously low. John instantly was up on his feet and at Elizabeth's side before standing up, ready to punch her father. Elizabeth got up and put a hand on John's arm to stop him.

"No…it's okay, John. We'll go."

"No you won't." Barbara said, as she put the cleaning products down. "I understand you two have your differences and you don't get along, but you're grieving. And, I swear to God Jim, if you raise another hand to Elizabeth ever again, I'll raise a hand to you. Ben is…was a good man and the reason he didn't like Hawaii, granted, was due to family issues, but I remember times where he would climb hills, jog in the nearby forest, sit on beaches because he always said it was the most beautiful place in the world. We are not going to have some Catholic service because that is not the sort of person he was…we should have a memorial in the middle of nowhere…somewhere he loved. And as for you two leaving, you will do no such thing. It's times like these that family has to stick together. Now it's late…you two should get yourself off to bed." Barbara gently ordered. John gave Jim one last death stare before taking Elizabeth's hand and guiding her upstairs.

Jim looked down at the ground ashamedly. "Babs, I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off. "You will never lay a hand on that girl again, James. You lost your son yesterday, don't push your daughter away so you lose her too. Ben's dead…that pain is not going to go away, but it'll get better when time has past, but for the sake of your remaining children, your marriage, this family…you have to learn to deal with your problems without the anger. Mourning Ben is going to be hard for everyone Jimmy, not just you." Jim nodded in agreement before lifting his head and smiling sadly.

"I love you." He said quietly. She smiled softly before walking up to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I know, just like I love you…now go on, get yourself to bed, I'll be up in a minute." As Jim walked off, Barbara watched him go, mourning a man who she considered to be her son, while feeling the slightest bit of consolation that his death may well turn his father into the man Ben had always hoped he'd be.

John put the towel on the radiator after washing. Since they had got upstairs, Elizabeth had gone quiet again and John decided he needed to wash since he stank of sea. He couldn't quite believe that that very morning Elizabeth had been so happy and free without the pressures of work or the impending doom of the wraith, Genii or any other psycho galactical race, which sort of was her work, but now, John had never seen her so…broken. All he wanted to do was fix it, fix her, but John knew, better than a lot of people, that you can't bring people back from the dead, unless you ascend, but he highly doubted that had happened to Ben.

John walked out of the bathroom to see Elizabeth curled up on the bed facing away from him. He thought she was asleep until he heard the sniffs and quiet sobs coming from her. So, he did the only thing he could do. He climbed on the bed, pulled a blanket over her, lay behind her, kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist. She finally let go of her sobs and let them out, just crying as John whispered things into her ear, telling her it was okay to cry and that things would get better. She turned to face him and buried her face into his t-shirt. Shaking with the tears until eventually she cried herself to sleep.

The service was beautiful. John held her Elizabeth's hand throughout. People from all over the island had come to pay tribute. His friends got out a guitar and sang songs ranging from traditional Hawaiian music to Johnny Cash as, what seemed like, hundreds of people put leis around and on his coffin. Amy read a poem, which she had written when she was small about her big brother and Noah read a story full of typical funny Ben moments which had everyone laughing through their tears. And Elizabeth finished off the service talking about why he was a great man and why he was the best brother anyone could ever hope of having. Elizabeth's beautiful words even had Jim crying and after she got off the 'non-existent' podium, she hugged her father and told him that they had a lot to make up for, but she was willing if he was.

There was no wake, but a bonfire was held on the beach with drinks and food, which was full of people sharing happy stories of Ben and all the stunts he pulled during his life. Elizabeth didn't need to cry herself to sleep that night and in the morning, when John and Elizabeth were re-called back to Colorado, she didn't leave with feelings of resentment, but amazing memories with her brother brought to the forefront of her mind and a promise to her father that the next time she came to Hawaii, because there _would_ be a next time, they would have some serious catching up to do…and she was quite looking forward to it.

TBC…

Well, I hoped I did that chapter justice, I wanted to deal with their grief realistically and somewhat tastefully. SniperBob you were a real help with this chapter and I know how you feel because one of my bestest friends since I was a kid, well…her sister died at 12 of cancer and so…well I can relate. Next chapter is going to be the last, so tell me how you want it finished, what you want to happen. Is it going to be a day in the future or a year? Suggestions needed. xx


	12. Going Home actually

Okay people the last one! I hoped you have enjoyed it because I would like to write more shep/weir stories if you're willing to read them. So any suggestions for a Shep/Weir story would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Alexanderetta…I'm using the president suggestion and thank you so much to everyone who has put in input.

Chapter 12: Going Back Home

John and Elizabeth both flew back to Washington together where John then exchanged for a plane to Colorado, while Elizabeth took care of some business. To be honest, she was petrified. She was waiting outside the President's Office somehow hoping that now was the time she could cash in on a favour. She couldn't believe what she was going to ask. _Yeah, so me and the military commander, you know, John Sheppard, the man who is already being watched because he disobeys orders and disregards rules…well, yeah he ignored another rules as we kinda disregarded the whole fraternisation rule and I was just wondering if me and him could continue to have a relationship on Atlantis due to the fact we have already been having sex without your permission already._

Elizabeth sighed and held her head in her hands. Yeah, she was screwed. She might be able to convince the President but how was he meant to convince the military chiefs, they already hated John and this would be a very good excuse to get rid of him. Yeah, definitely screwed.

"The President will see you now." The President's secretary called to Elizabeth. She lifted her head, stood up and straightened out her suit before taking a deep, calming breath and entering the President's office.

"Mr. President." She said in greeting as she walked up to the desk, hand held out. The President smiled before getting out of his chair and enveloping Elizabeth in a hug.

"How many times have I told you to call me Henry, Elizabeth…" He said pulling back and smiling at her. "Please sit down, it's so good to see you."

She sat down and smiled before crossing her legs. "Thank you sir." He narrowed his eyes at her before smiling.

"I'm sorry to hear about Ben. How are you doing?" His eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's hard…some days more than others, but I'm getting there, learning to except it, if he was here I know he wouldn't want me to dwell on it, so I try to keep going, just hoping he's, you know, looking down on me and smiling every time I screw up…just like old times." She said grinning.

"Oh please, Elizabeth he won't be smiling…he'll be pissing himself with laughter." Elizabeth started laughing at his comment and he grinned at her before wondering why exactly she had come to Washington D.C

"So…" he said stretching his arms behind his head before resting them on his desk. "What brings you to my humble abode?" _Apart from the fact I'm trying to get you to okay me screwing my second-in-command_, she thought regretfully. _Yeah…_s_o screwed_.

"Elizabeth?" He said in concern when she didn't answer.

She looked up and him and diplomatically smiled. "Er…well you see the thing is, I know this breaks that rule book you had me look over before going to Atlantis, but, well me and John…"

The President smirked. "I see…you want to take a man with you, well we'll have to see how he helps the expedition but I'm sure that can be arranged."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I don't want to take a man with me, but you see I've started a relat-" Elizabeth frowned in confusion and tilted her head. "You would do that for me? You would let me take some guy to Atlantis with me."

The President slightly pondered and then nodded. "If the relationship was serious enough…I need you out there Elizabeth, I fought so hard to keep you here, due to my need for you when it comes to treaties, but I soon realised that the rest of the world's leaders were right…you are perfect for the job. That and the fact that if your aunt likes him than she would talk to my wife and if my wife wanted him along with you…well, I wouldn't have much of a choice know, would I?" He said grinning, even though both of them knew it was very true, his wife could be very…persuasive when she wanted to be, which was basically a polite way of saying she was very scary.

"Huh…" Elizabeth said thinking about what he'd just told her and tried to make it work to her advantage. "John is John Sheppard, my military commander…that is who I have started a relationship with." Elizabeth said completely unfazed by the looks of confusion, shock and horror playing out on the President's face.

"What, you can't do that? There are rules…rules for a reason, my dear." He tried to say persuasively, trying to make her see reason.

Elizabeth smoothed out her skirt calmly before looking back at the man opposite her. "Well, I love him, Henry and if you say it's not allowed then I guess me and him will just have to stay on Earth and you'll have to find replacements."

The President's eyes widened. "No, no, no I just told you how perfect you are for the job. No Elizabeth. You must be reasonable…"

Elizabeth continued on, not listening to him, hoping her plan was working. "I mean I had my reservations when it came to Colonel Caldwell, but I'm sure he could do a fine job…perhaps not as great a job as John and there are many military generals who could take my place…"

President shook his head. "No, no, no, Elizabeth. The Russians, British and well…just about everyone was very clear that a civilian must be in charge. This is not good, surely you can…" He trailed off as Elizabeth carried on.

"I realise it will be difficult, but I'm sure you'll find a way." Elizabeth risked a glance at the President as he hung his head in his heads as if realising defeat, she then looked back down at her skirt. "And my aunt Julie was so looking forward to me and John returning to work as a couple, she was just so happy that you'd allowed us to be together…she was even mentioning marriage." She sighed.

The President lifted his head from his hands and leant forward to make Elizabeth look at him. "Your Aunt is happy about this…and she gave you her blessings?" Elizabeth nodded. HE quickly back stepped. "Well, then, I suppose rules _were_ meant to be broken." He said putting on a grin and leaning back again.

Elizabeth grinned. "Really?"

The President smiled back. "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Elizabeth got up from her seat walked around the desk and leant down to kiss him on the cheek before frowning.

"What are you going to tell the military chiefs?"

The President scratched his chin in thought. "I suppose I'll tell them that the little rule book I had you read was updated and certain fraternisation rules have had a slight…tweaking."

Elizabeth raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You really think they are going to buy that you find out about mine and Colonel Sheppard's relationship and just happened to think the rules needed changing? The only way they would buy that would be if the rules were changed first and then we engaged in a relationship because of that rule change." She said regretfully.

"What relationship?" He said smirking. She grinned at him.

"God, I love you…I may not be here, but next election I can tell you who the Weir family are going to be voting for." She said as the grabbed her handbag. He chuckled as he saw her to the door.

"You know Elizabeth I was thinking of tweaking the fraternisation rules in the rule book, what do you think of the idea?"

"I think that's wonderful." She said smiling.

The President nodded in agreement. "Good, just don't going marrying this guy too soon…otherwise it will look suspicious."

"Yes sir." She said as she left his office. He called after her.

"Henry woman! I said call me Henry!"

Elizabeth looked out of the Dalaedus watching as space went by. She'd never get over that, she was stilling expecting Tuvok to walk out of the rooms in the ship and then she would see Hermoid instead and realise that Vulcan or no Vulcan, she still had little grey men to make her space travelling experience weird enough for her. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the man sit opposite her.

"Whatcha thinking?" He said as he took a sip of her coffee.

"Right now? A little deja vous." She smiled.

John leaned back and pouted as he sulked. "I cannot believe we have to keep this secret for a month."

"The President suggested that we announce our relationship later on as to steer away from suspicions."

"I know." He yawned. "And he told me to get you to call him Henry."

Elizabeth eyebrows rose in a little bit of disbelief. "When did you talk to the President?"

John smiled casually. "Oh you know me and him we go way back." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Truthfully…I think he was giving me the 'what are your intentions to my daughter' speech, apart from it was more 'what are your intentions to my diplomat slash friend slash I consider her sort of like a daughter' speech. Something about dying at the hands of a certain aunt who has power over a certain wife…I don't know." Elizabeth smiled at the thought. She thanked God she had an intimidating aunt and thanked God even more that the President had an intimidating wife.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before John grinned. "You do realise we will never be able to keep it secret that long?"

Elizabeth nodded as she came around the table and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Maybe, maybe not…but someone's bound to see us coming out of some closet somewhere."

"Elizabeth Weir!" He said in mock astonishment. "I didn't realise you had fantasies about us in closets!"

Elizabeth grinned evilly. "Well, that's all they are flyboy, fantasies and that's all they're ever gonna be." She laughed as he pouted before kissing him deeply.

They broke apart as some crewmember came into the room before excusing themselves quickly. They both looked at him leaving before turning to each other.

Elizabeth sighed as John broke the silence. "Would you look at that! Has it been a month already!"

Elizabeth shook her head before smiling, "Ah well…" She said before kissing him John again. She usually hated it when he was right, but in this instance…she wasn't so bothered. By morning, the whole of the Dalaedus would know and she might as well give them something to talk about.

THE END

I've done it! Woo-hoo! Suggestions for a new story are appreciated and overall review on the story would really make me very happy, especially if you have been reading the whole story xxxx Kitty


End file.
